A Letter
by kyubumgirl2
Summary: Siwon mengirim surat pada Kibum untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun. / BL / SiBum / WonBum.


**A Letter**

 _Hai, SnowWhite. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?_

 _Kau tahu, aku menulis surat ini ditemani oleh salju yang selalu memiliki cara untuk membuatku teringat padamu._

 _Kibum-ah, beberapa tahun terakhir ini, aku berubah menjadi sedingin salju. Maksudku, sikapmu padaku. Aku selalu melihatmu tersenyum dengan cerah di hadapan penggemarmu, tapi kau bahkan tidak mau meski hanya sekadar untuk melihatku._

 _Kibum-ah, aku tidak tahu apakah kau melupakanku atau tidak. Hanya saja, aku selalu berpikir bahwa kau tidak melupakanku. Tidak pernah meski hanya sekali. Aku benar, kan?_

 _Kibum-ah, ketika aku berada di antar mereka, aku selalu merindukanmu. Sekarang, aku berada jauh dengan mereka, berada di satuan militer yang cukup sulit untuk dijangkau, aku semakin merindukanmu._

 _Bukankah ini surat pertamaku untukmu setelah bertahun-tahun?_

 _Kibum-ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah kuperbuat hingga kau bersikap seperti ini padaku._

 _Kibum-ah, aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Bisakah... kau datang menemuiku jika kau memiliki waktu? Ah, tidak, tidak perlu datang. Hubungi aku melalui kantor tempatku bertugas. Aku... ingin mendengar suaramu. Sekali saja._

 _Kibum-ah, aku bahkan tidak sadar telah menulis namamu di setiap awal paragraf di surat ini. Ah, rupanya aku benar-benar merindukanmu._

 _Malam ini dingin sekali. Hari ke hari juga semakin dingin. Kibum-ah, jaga tubuhmu agar selalu hangat. Jangan meminum alkohol. Minumlah susu jahe untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu._

 _Aku harus pergi untuk tidur. Di sini aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun sesuai dengan kemauanku. Katakan saja, di sini lebih kejam daripada SM. Haha_

 _Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Kibum. Jangan lupa hubungi aku dan jaga kesehatanmu._

 _Dari yang selalu mencintaimu,_

 _Siwon Choi._

"Merindukanku? Selalu mencintaiku? Omong kosong!"

Lelaki itu menggerutu setelah membaca isi surat yang baru diterimanya pagi ini. Bibir penuhnya menggerutu, tetapi matanya memerah. Tidak sesuai dengan gerutuan menggemaskan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Lelaki itu tersentuh. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus air mata yang sudah menganaksungai di wajahnya.

"Suratnya telah menjadikanku orang jahat," gerutunya lagi dengan isakan yang masih terdengar jelas. Surat yang tadi ia baca diletakkan di atas meja.

"Kau pikir, kau siapa? Kau yang melupakanku dan sekarang menyalahkanku atas apa yang kulakukan? Aku membencimu!"

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa seorang Kim Kibum adalah seorang penggerutu handal –kecuali Choi Siwon. Hal-hal kekanakkan seperti ini, hanya ia tunjukkan pada Siwon. Dulu, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dari aktifitas grup yang menaunginya. Sebelum ia melihat betapa dekatnya Siwon dengan Kyuhyun, satu-satunya anggota yang bisa ia panggil _hyung_.

Kim Kibum memang berubah, seperti yang telah Siwon tuliskan dalam suratnya. Lelaki pemilik senyum mematikan itu mulai menjauh ketika ia menyadari betapa Siwon terlihat nyaman bersama Kyuhyun. Kibum dapat melihat itu di setiap kesempatan. Mereka selalu bersama.

Sejak menyadari hal itu, Kibum mengganti nomor ponsel dan menghilangkan jejaknya untuk memutus hubungan dengan Siwon. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu kesenangan Siwon.

Pada awal memutuskan hal itu, menghindari Siwon yang berakhir seperti ini, hubungan mereka tidak jelas seperti apa statusnya, Kibum merasa sangat berat. Ia selalu merindukan Siwon. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, Kibum bisa melaluinya meski rasa rindu selalu menyerangnya, bahkan semakin kuat dari hari ke hari.

Kibum tidak tahu apakah ia harus menyesal atau tidak atas keputusan yang diambilnya. Setelah membaca surat yang Siwon kirimkan, Kibum merasa harus bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Meski tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika bertemu dengan Siwon.

Kibum melihat ke atas mejanya. Di sana ada kertas dan pulpen yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mencatat hal-hal penting mengenai pekerjaannya.

Lelaki itu mengambil kedua benda tersebut kemudian mulai menuliskan segala yanga ada dalam pikirannya. Kibum memutuskan untuk menulis surat saja daripada harus menemui Siwon. Ia belum siap untuk itu.

Kibum takut, ketika ia mendengar suaranya atau bertemu langsung, ia tidak akan bisa melepasnya lagi. Selama ini ia cukup tersiksa dnegan hanya memandangi Siwon dari jauh, dari balik layar kaca.

Ia menulis surat balasan untuk Siwon dengan senyum yang dibarengi air mata. Sesekali tangannya mengusap wajahnya yang sudah basah. Benaknya berputar pada kenangan-kenangan yang pernah tercipta di antara dirinya dengann pemilik wajah paling tampan di grupnya dulu itu.

 _Melalui surat ini, semoga kau mengerti._

ღღღ

Udara dingin terasa begitu mencekam, tapi suasananya tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh buncahan rasa bahagia yang menyerang dadanya. Siwon tersenyum menatap surat yang baru beberapa detik lalu ia terima. Sebuah nama yang telah lama ia harapkan kehadirannya, sebuah nama yang selalu mengisi hatinya hingga saat ini, sebuah nama terlihat begitu indah terukir pada surat itu.

Kim Kibum membalas suratnya.

Siwon menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Ia membuka surat ini dengan hati yangg dipenuhi oleh bunga. Ya, Tuhan, setelah bertahun-tahun Kim Kibum menjauh darinya, sekarang Siwon mendapat balasan atas surat yang dikirimnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Siwon tertawa bahagia. Ia mendekap surat yang telah terbuka, menampakkan tulisan tangan Kibum yang tidak terlalu bagus tapi juga tidak buruk. Ia mendekap surat itu di atas dada sebelum membacanya.

Setelah dirasanya cukup untuk mengagumi kebaikan yang ia dapat hari ini, Siwon mulai menjelajahi tulisan tangan itu dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar.

 _Bodoh!_

Siwon terkekeh melihat kata pertama yang Kibum tuliskan. Hanya dari kata itu saja, Siwon tahu bahwa Kim Kibum tidak pernah berubah.

 _Suratmu membuatku menjadi orang jahat, kau tahu?!_

 _Merindukanku? Mencintaiku? Kau benar-benar pembual ulung, Choi Siwon-ssi._

 _Kau tidak tahu kesalahanmu? Haruskah aku menjabarkannya di sini? Aku rasa tidak. Aku tidak ingin membuang tenagaku hanya untuk menuliskan kesalahan-kesalahan yang kau perbuat. Kesalahanmu sangat banyak, jika kau ingin tahu._

 _Ah, sebenarnya aku berharap surat yang kirimkan padaku adalah surat pertama yang kau tulis setelah masuk militer tapi ternyata tidak. Jungsoo hyung mendapatkannya lebih dulu. I'm a little bit disappointed, anyway._

 _Lupakan saja. Aku menulis surat ini hanya untuk membuatmu senang di sana. Jangan besar kepala!_

 _Siwon hyung, aku... tidak pernah melupakanmu. Aku tidak pernah berhenti merindukanmu._

 _Selesaikan tugasmu dengan baik, maka aku akan mengatakan apa saja kesalahanmu. Ah, mungkin, ketika kau selesai menjalankan tugas sebagai lelaki Korea, aku justru sedang melaksanakannya. Tidak apa-apa jika kau menunggu lebih lama, kan? Aku juga tidak akan meminta maaf untuk beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Aku akan melakukannya setelah tanganku bisa menggapai wajahmu._

 _Aku... ingin sekali mengunjungimu tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku takut tidak bisa lagi melepasmu, menghindarimu, seperti apa yang telah kulakukan selama bertahun-tahun._

 _Hyung, dibandingkan denganku, kau yang harus menjaga kesehatan. Di sana tidak akan ada orang yang memanjakanmu, kan? Jadi, jangan sampai sakit._

 _Ah, aku harus segera pergi tidur. Besok aku akan berkeliling ke tempat-tempat yang pernah kita kunjungi bersama._

 _Hyung... aku merindukanmu._

 _Kim Kibum._

Siwon tersenyum penuh haru. Matanya sudah basah oleh air mata. Seperti ini sudah cukup. Hanya dengan mengetahui bahwa Kibum masih merindukannya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Siwon kembali memeluk surat itu, matanya yang berair menatap langit-langit ruangan, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

 _Bahkan hingga usiaku menua, aku sanggup menunggumu, Kim Kibum._

FIN

Haaai^^ Udah lama banget yaaa aku gak mucul di sini. Duh, aku minta maaf banget sama readers yang nunggui FF Love Girl. Aku lagi kehilangan rasa sama SiBum hiks lewat FF ini aku lagi berusaha bangkitin lagi feel aku ke SiBum hihi

Ah, FF absurd ini aku harap bisa mengurangi kekecewaan kalian sama aku yang belum ngelanjutin Love Girl. Maaf kalau isinya tidak sesuai ekspektasi haha aku cuman nulis apa yang ada di otakku. Semoga kalian suka, ya. Jangan lupa _review_ -nya.

Ehi ya, boleh dong ya kunjungin .com hehe Selamat malam^^


End file.
